When the Lights Go Out
by Kalyov
Summary: Hogwarts is all a dream? Who knew! Or.....is it? Hermione's dream seems just a bit too real. After DH
1. Prologue

Hermione sat in her favorite chair by the fire in the common room working on some homework. This was her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She had skipped her seventh year the previous year to help Harry and fight in the battle against Voldemort. Harry and Ron had gone on into the work field, but she reenrolled at Hogwarts. She had to graduate and that was that, if she would have just quit all her hard work would have been for nothing. 

She sighed and rolled the parchment up she had been writing on, and threw it in the fire and watched it burn. Closing her Advanced Charms textbook she grabbed her bad and headed to bed, for it was nearly 3am. 

Her heavy eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, and she fell into a deep sleep...


	2. Wake Up Hermione

"Hermione...Hermione...Hermione wake up, your going to be late for your ride!"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light, soon the blurry pictured of her mother standing over her came into focus. 

"Wa..What?" She stammered turning over to look at the clock. ' 7:30am' she read shooting up. "I'm going to be late! Where's my bag? My robe? And my wand?" She asked hopping around the room looking for clean clothes.

Her mother stared at her quizzically. "What are you talking about?" She asked handing her a clean shirt. "Alyssa just called and they said their on there way, just think a couple more months of high school and your on to college." She said smiling.

Hermione grabbed the shirt and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. In ten minuets she had washed, dressed, groomed, and ate; it must have been a record. 

Her father eyed her over the cereal box. "Is there something going on that we need to know about? This is the fourth day in a row that you haven't been ready on time."

"N...Na..Nothing father." She stammered as her mother came in for the rescue. "Wendell please, If anything it's just a case of senioritis. Don't you remember those days?

Her father grinned as he got up to put his dishes in the sink, looking out the window as he did so. "Hermione their here...Have a good day at school!" He said as she darted out the door.

Hermione hopped into the car with her friends to car pool to school. She stared out the window as she tried to clear her thoughts of the dream she had had. 


	3. Senioritis

Hermione was in a daze by the time they had found a parking spot in the crowded school parking lot. 

"Come on Hermione, were here. You're going to make us late! Get out of the car!" Hermione shook her head clear and opened the door as her friend's pleaded.

Grabbing her bag Hermione made her way into the school and to her locker. After shoving the books she didn't need into her locker and grabbing the ones she did need she made her way to her fist class even though everyone else was still in the cafeteria. She had already eaten so she saw no need to sit in there and wait. 

When she got to her classroom the door was locked. "Right...Teacher meetings this morning." She said to herself as she leaned against the wall and slid into a sitting possession. She opened her bag and pulled out one of the many literature books she had for her honors class. 

She had read about fifty pages when she looked up at the sound of her name. "Hermione...will you let me in the door?"

"Oh sorry Mrs. Macmillan, I didn't realize I was blocking the door..." She said standing and gathering up her belongings as the teacher proceeded in unlocking the door.

Hermione filled into the room with the rest of her classmates and made her way to her desk. She placed the book on desktop and threw her bag by it's feet. She slumped into her desk and got her supplies ready.

Hermione stopped what she was doing when she heard the days assignment. 'Today we will start our Arthurian legend lessons, with one of my favorite characters of that time...Merlin." 

The rest of the class period the students focused on Merlin the wizard and advisor to Arthur.

Finally after what seemed to be forever, the bell rang signaling them to change classes. 'History's next...maybe that will get my mind off "wizards."' She though as she made her way thought the crowded halls, clutching her books in her arms. 

She made her way into her next classroom and took a seat beside her friend Kelly. "What's on the roster today?" Her friend asked leaning over to talk.

"Um...let me see." Hermione said pulling out her history schedule. She gapped at it for awhile before placing it back into her history folder. "The Wizard of Menlo Park...or Thomas Edison."

'Why did everything have to be about wizards today?' She thought as she turned to the page number indicated on the schedule. 

Hermione sat though the lecture in a daze, she had already read the whole history book so there really was no nee to pay any attention. She just sat there looking out the window thinking about her reoccurring dream. She had had dreams every night since she was eleven, all about some wizarding school. Every night the dream was different and now they were getting stronger and stronger, she remembered more of them and they felt almost real. More things where happening in her dreams, such as a war. 

The teacher saying her name brought her back to the present time. "Sorry Mr. Munch." She said sitting up a bit straighter. "Have a lot on my mind."

"Well maybe you should have the American inventor Thomas Edison on your mind." He said scrolling at her. "Like for instance, where was he born?" 

"Thomas Edison was born in Milan, Ohio, United States, and was raised in Port Huron, Michigan." She replied not even looking down at her textbook once. 

"Correct, now just refrain from staring off into space, it's most unlike you." Hermione nodded as her teacher went back to his desk.

The day dragged on and on, even lunch seemed slow for the first time in years. 'I must really have a case of senioritis.' She thought as she picked at her food. She never ate much the school's food since it was so unhealthy and her parents were huge health nuts.

After lunch she perked up a bit. 'Math, finally something that doesn't have to do with the word wizard, or something similar.' She thought as she rounded the corner going towards the math wing. Come to find out, she was terribly mistaken. 

Hermione sat at her desk in the front of them room and waited for class to start. When everyone was seated the teacher finally spoke up. "Welcome my little math wizards. Today we will be working with pi, how fun."

Hermione groaned at the word 'wizards.' She really couldn't get away from it.

Math was even slower than literature, history, and lunch combined. Though when the clock turned to 2pm the bell rang and she grinned hopping up out of her chair.

It was time to leave this place, most of the other students would be going off to a science class about now, but she had passed every science course that was given at her school so her classes were done for the day.

Hermione rushed to her locker and placed her textbooks in it and took the ones she needed for homework and headed out the door. It was a nice day outside so she decided to walk home instead of take the city buss like she normally did, since her car pool driver was still in class. 


	4. You're Going to be Late

Supper was over and the dishes down so Hermione went up to her room to start on her Advanced Trig homework. She dragged her back over to her desk and sat down, turning the lamp on as she flipped open her book. 

Soon the numbers on the page began to fade and swirl as it became darker. She could hear a voice calling her name in the distance, bout she could not quite grab it.

"Hermione...Hermione...Hermione wake up! You're going to be late for Potions! It's double Potions today, with the Slytherins." The voice said while shaking her awake.

"I'm up, I'm up." She grumbled rubbing her eyes. 

"You've been staying up late again studying for N.E.W.T.s haven't you? We still have a month and a half left, you need your sleep." A fiery red head said staring down at her with her hands on her hips.

"Wh...Where am I?" She stuttered as her eyes darted around the room. There where many four poster beds all alike in the small room, and the walls were castle like.

"You're in the Seventh Year Girls Dorm, in Gryffindor Tower, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...now get out of bed!"

Hermione rolled out of bed mumbling to herself about how bossy the girl was, and something about how this was just a dream and Hogwarts was not real.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I don't want to be late for class, come on." The red head said tapping her foot.

Hermione dashed around the room confused trying to find everything she needed for class. Holding up objects she didn't know and asking the strange girl what they were for.

"Hermione, what has gotten into you? Did you bump your head or something? Do you even know who I am; do you need to see Madam Pomphrey?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and stared at her for a bit while she thought. "Nah...I'm fine I've just worked myself a bit too much here lately I guess. I'll get a grip on things by lunch time."

Ginny nodded, her arms crossed as she gave her a skeptical look. "Come on, sheash you slower than my brother!"

"Who?" Hermione asked tagging along behind her, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she went. "Ronald, Duh...um the man your engaged to."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. 'Wa..What? I'm engaged?" She said a bit too loud, for people turned her head to look at her.

"Okay. Really I think you need to go to the hospital wing." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm dragging her along. "Maybe it's all this stress your putting on yourself because of N.E.W.T.s coming up, I head stress can do that...memory loss, you know?"

"I haven't lost my memory. I'm just in a dream, the same one I've had for almost eight years...but it takes me awhile to remember everything." Hermione said defeated as she fallowed her.

"Well you look perfectly awake to me so you can't be sleeping, unless you talk in your sleep, sleep with your eyes open, and walk in your sleep. Nah I don't think that's it, your just going crazy...maybe I should call Ron, he wouldn't want a psycho for a wife." She said stifling a giggle. 

Ginny dragged Hermione off towards the hospital wing against her will.


End file.
